1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels and, more particularly, to an actuating system for changing the fishing reel from a retrieve state into a cast state.
2. Background Art
A typical bait cast fishing reel includes a spool which is rotatable to retrieve line onto the fishing reel. A crank handle imparts rotation to the spool through a drive connection with the fishing reel in a retrieve state. By operating an actuator, the user disengages the drive connection to place the fishing reel in a cast state.
A common actuating system utilizes a repositionable actuator that spans laterally spaced frame parts bounding a line storage space. The actuator is designed to be repositioned by the thumb on the user's hand that is holding a rod upon which the reel is mounted.
An exemplary thumb-operable actuator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,694, to Rankin, Jr. Rankin, Jr. has a thumb button with two laterally oppositely projecting posts which project into laterally spaced frame parts and guide pivoting movement of the actuator through its range of motion. The actuator in Rankin, Jr. appears to be shiftable in laterally opposite directions and as such would be prone to binding with the frame parts in use. This is undesirable in that frictional forces may develop between the actuator and frame that inhibit free movement of the thumb button. This may also account for excessive wearing of parts on the fishing reel.